1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, and more particularly to an electrostatic discharge protection for the optical disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the explosion of information, most multimedia products are issued by the type of optical discs today. In recent years, optical discs have increasingly sold year by year. Each computer almost has an optical disk drive now. Therefore, the optical disk drive is important for the multimedia industry. Due to lightness and thinness, a slim disk drive is adopted in a notebook computer extensively. The precision of the slim disk drive needs to depend on the stability of each component which operates in normal efficiency. So it is important how to increase the quality of the slim disk drive.
In general, a slim disk drive includes a casing and a tray. The casing has a hollow area, which the tray is disposed inside and is able to move in or out. For thinning the slim disk drive, a spindle motor rotating a disc and an optical pick-up are all disposed on the tray. Hence, when a user pushes the eject button on the bezel of the tray to moves the tray out of the casing for exchanging or placing a disc, electrostatic charges of the user are transmitted from the finger to the tray through the gap between the eject button and the bezel. Electric components, such as the spindle motor and the optical pick-up, disposed on the tray are very easily damaged by the action of electrostatic charges.
For preventing components disposed on the tray from being damaged by the electrostatic charges, a prior disk drive is additionally equipped with an electrostatic discharge device to dissipate electrostatic charges. The electrostatic discharge device is just able to dissipate electrostatic charges accumulated on the tray when the tray moves into the casing. However, the additional electrostatic discharge device increases not only the production cost, but also the production time. Meanwhile, the electrostatic discharge device just dissipates electrostatic charges when the tray moves into the casing. Therefore, the prior disk drive can not dissipate electrostatic charges accumulated on the tray all the time.